


Sometimes Lying Is Better

by timaeusTestified



Series: Frostiron fics [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, M/M, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestified/pseuds/timaeusTestified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony fucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Lying Is Better

Tony stumbles into the penthouse of Stark tower and JARVIS comes on immediately. "Sir, you appear to be heavily intoxicated. Should I make Loki aware of this?"   
"No, no, I'm just a little tipsy." He says, rolling his eyes at the AI. Saying he was tipsy was the understatement of the millennium. He was drunk. Very, very drunk. And not in the .old for any pranks.   
Loki, was not aware of this and had planned a surprise.   
It was just a simple prank, have a mask that resembled some kind of sea monster on and jump out from around the corner.   
Tony had made his way to hallway leading to his bedroom and Loki jumps out, causing Tony in his drunken state to stumble backwards and fall hard on his ass, yelling in surprise.  
Loki laughs and pulls the mask off, chuckling at his own cleverness until he sees Tony, no longer sitting on the floor but inches away from him, eyes boring into him. "What the fuck!" Tony hisses, grabbing a fistful of raven hair and walking towards the door, a flailing and confused Loki in tow.  
"It was just a joke!" He says, panic starting to build in his chest. Tony growls in response, drunken rage overpowering anything else he might have been thinking. He heads towards the stairwell that leads to the lab, he wasn't even sure what he was going to do, other than try to scare Loki, he tries to come up with a suitable course of action as he clings to the stair railing to keep himself from falling down them. Loki is stopped at the top of the stairs, staring wide eyed at Tony who is less than pleased that he has to climb back up, even if it was only a couple of steps to grab Loki by the hair again, causing the other to help softly."No. You are going down there, if I have to drag you." He says through gritted teeth. Then, as if to prove his point he shoves Loki unceremoniously down the stairs, eliciting a cry from the other as he hits the steps, going still and limp once he reaches the bottom. That's when Tony Stark realized, he fucked up.  
Everything from that point seemed to be in slow motion, Tony running down the stairs, calling Bruce, getting Loki back upstairs and in the guest room, Bruce checking him over and Tony pacing nervously. Bruce eventually shoos him put and Tony gets himself a large mug of coffee and drinks most of it, scanning the living room and seeing the discarded monster mask laying in the floor He sighs and his head in his hands, taking a deep breath and trying to will away the fuzziness of his head.Bruce comes out of the guest room a few minutes later and sits beside Tony on the sofa. "Concussion, a couple of bruised ribs and there will be a lot of bruises, but in a few days he should be fine." He says, knowing what Tony was going to ask. "And yes, he's awake, I gave him some pain medication to help, he doesn't seem to remember what happened. I'll be back by in the morning." He lightly pats Tony in the back and leaves, leaving Tony by himself again. Tony sighs after a minute and gets up, slowly making his way to the room currently occupying his boyfriend and peeks inside. "Hey, Lo..." He says, fulling stepping into the room and coming to stand by the bed. Loki looks up at him, a confused look on his face. "Hey... Bruce was just... He told me to ask you, what happened..?" He raises an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly in confusion. Tony takes a deep breath as a pang of guilt trips through his chest. "I.. You fell down the stairs, but its okay now, Bruce said you'll be okay.." He leans down and kisses the others forehead lightly. Loki smiles a little and nods. "I'll be okay.." He shrugs a little. "I've had worse." He chuckles softly, groaning at the pain in his ribcage. Tony takes his hand in his own and rubs the back of it with his thumb.   
"I'm not leaving your side until you're all better, JARVIS can take over for a while."   
Loki smiles and closes his eyes, relaxing a little. Tony smiles sadly at him and kisses the others hand gently. Deciding that yes, sometimes lying is better.


End file.
